leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS147
/ |title_ja=VS ルギアII |title_ro=VS Lugia II |image=PS147.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=147 |location=Whirl Islands |prev_round=Lively Lugia I |next_round=Lively Lugia III }} or (Japanese: VS ルギアII VS Lugia II) is the 147th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot With a frightened as witness, and quarrel aboard half of Wilton's fishing boat after surviving one of 's attacks. Silver starts to depart, ordering his to come along, but Gold assures his rival that the starter Pokémon of all three Pokédex holders are prepared to fight the menacing Lugia and that the trainers, regardless of their opinions of each other, should trust their Pokémon. Exbo, Croconaw, and attack as one, their elemental powers barely deflecting another of the Diving Pokémon's blasts. The boys quarrel further over emotional style and Crystal loudly questions 's choice of Pokédex holders, to which Gold accuses her of being prissy. Nearby, Lt. Surge floats above the sea with the help of his three . He notes that Lugia's blasts, not being the result of any perceptible build-up of energy, are rather the results of Lugia's breaths, for which phenomenon he dubs the attacks s. Facing another of these, Surge realizes that if his Magneton were to take the strike, they would drop him. He then glances across the waves at Silver, noting that he must know a way to stop Lugia's attacks. Back on half of Wilton's boat, Silver has proposed that Lugia be drawn into the sea, where it will be unable to gather air for its terrifying technique. At close range, Silver proposes, brute force can be inflicted on Lugia's head and wings. However, he knows that Gold lacks a Pokémon and will be of no help in the fight. Silver tells Gold to stay put with the three starter Pokémon, and then summons his , while Crystal sends out Natee. However, as they take flight, they knock Gold into the sea. Silver and Crystal toss him a life-preserver just before his Pokégear rings. Wilton has called with an important bit of news and is floating right behind Gold, barely holding on to the other half of his boat, which contains a number of Poké Balls. A tidal wave interrupts their conversation. Completely submerged, Gold silently ponders his predicament until he spots a wild , who is apparently cowering because of the blasts. Gold swims over to it, but then, his waterlogged body slackens pulling the rope on the life-preserver taut and then snapping the rope. The worried Silver and Crystal hear a dull rumbling from the sea. Suddenly Gold emerges with his new Mantine, which is supported by Wilton's school of , two of which bite Gold's cue such that he can hold on as if to a glider and the rest face the other way in order to keep Mantine and Gold aloft with their jets of water. Affirming the Remoraid to be the best present he ever got, Gold tells Silver and Crystal that they will have to watch him defeat Lugia by himself. Major events * catches a . * Wilton gives Gold a school of . * Gold, , and try to fight . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Lt. Surge * Wilton Pokémon * (Exbo; 's) * (Tibo; 's; new) * ( 's; ×20; new) * ( ) * ( ) * (Natee; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * (Lt. Surge's; ×4) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi = VS Lugia (Phần 2) }} de:Kapitel 147 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS147 fr:Chapitre 147 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS147